Blast to the Past
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: What would happen if the liars all got back together back in Rosewood with their families, 10 years after graduation, for a couple of weeks? In this multiple part story read about what happens when -A has a different plan for the liars then the first time 16 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy I'm hungry." 6-year old Daisy says to Aria.

"Pizza will be here soon, go back outside and play with Mia." Aria says to Daisy as she pushes her out the back door connected to the kitchen.

"When is she not hungry?" Hanna says to Aria sarcastically.

"You don't have much room to talk." Spencer says as she points to Hanna's 7-month baby belly with a smile.

"I'm so glad you guys could all come back to Rosewood for a couple weeks." Spencer says to Aria and Hanna. Just then the doorbell rings. "Toby can you get that." Spencer yells into the other room.

"Of course Spence. Ezra was able to get the time off and I don't work. Plus we needed a getaway for a while." Aria tells her.

"Yeah and Caleb and I moved our doctor's appointments here for the next couple of weeks so everything worked out plus we missed you guys! I can't believe it's been five years since all of us have been together." Hanna says to the both of them as she grabs a carrot stick form the tray on the counter and pops it into her mouth.

"Wow, five years." Aria says almost shocked.

"Yeah, it was the 5 year reunion for Rosewood High. Daisy had just turned one and the twins weren't even born yet." Spencer acquires from her mind as she grabs the pizza boxes from Toby who had just walked into the kitchen along with Caleb and Ezra. "I still remember the look on everyone's face when Aria walked in with Ezra!" Aria and Hanna started laughing.

"Kids. Time to eat." Spencer yelled outside from the kitchen. In run three little bodies, each one takes a plate and then right back outside they go. Just then the doorbell rings again.

"Hmm, maybe the pizza man didn't give me the right change?" Toby says as he begins to walk towards the front door.

"Spence, someone's at the door for you." Toby yells into the kitchen. Spencer peeks her head around the corner, Aria jumps out of her stool.

"Emily!?" Spencer bolts from the kitchen, Hanna and Aria follows behind her.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Aria asks her as all the girls take turns getting hugs from Emily.

"Paige was able to get the time off so, we decided to surprise you." Emily says as she takes a three month baby boy from Paige's arms.

"And who is this? Spencer asks Emily as she touches the baby's hand.

"This is Theo, we adopted him three months ago." Emily says to the other girls as she looks at the baby and then Paige.

Two hours later.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily put all the kids down for naps and are now talking in Spencer's kitchen around the island along with Hanna, the guys and Paige are in the other room watching a football game. Spencer and Aria are each drinking a glass of wine, talking and laughing about the past when suddenly, simultaneously all four of their phones go off, much like they did the first time 16 years ago and many times after that. The glass in Spencer's hand shatters on the floor. Aria picks up her phone and reads the message out loud.

'Long Time No See Bitches, Miss Me? –A'

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 2.

Ezra, Toby, Caleb, and Paige run into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Toby asks kind of panicky. Spencer doesn't says a word, she just hands Toby her phone and then stumbles over to a stool. Once, again Toby reads the message out loud. As he does Aria walks over to Ezra and puts her arms around his waist in a scared little side hug.

After a long pause of silence Paige blurts out, "It's probably someone just messing with you guys. I mean you don't really think –A is messing with you guys again do you?"

"Paige, you don't have any idea what we went through after you left for California. You may have left but, the four of us were still here. We still had to deal with –A for 3 more years." Spencer says sharply breaking her silence.

"Don't talk to her like that." Emily says to Spencer, walking over to Paige.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I think we should all go and get some rest. We all had a long day today and we can worry about 'this' tomorrow." Ezra says breaking up the soon to be cat fight.

"Yeah, Ezra's right we all need to get some sleep. We can worry about whatever this is tomorrow." Caleb says wrapping an arm around Hanna's mid-back and beginning to walk towards the entry way. Ezra and Aria follow them through the entry way and then up the stairs. Emily, with her arms crossed rolls her eyes and begins walking towards a long hallway connected to the kitchen, Paige follows.

Spencer leans over the counter and sighs. Toby walks over to her and begins to massage her shoulders.

"Toby, what are we going to do?" Spencer asks.

"Spence, just stop talking." Toby tells her putting a little pressure on the shallow point's right next to her clavicle.

"I'm serious-"Spencer says as she turns around now facing him.

Toby interrupts her, and begins leaning in towards her. "I said stop talking." He says placing a light peck on Spencer's lips. "Now, can we go to bed?" Toby asks removing himself from Spencer's lips. Spencer grabs Toby wrist a pulls him through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

The Next Morning.

Aria walks down the stairs sporting a messy bun and a white robe. Spencer, Emily, and Caleb in the kitchen.

Aria yawns and covers her mouth with her hand. "Good morning." She says though a yawn. She walks over the counter behind Spencer and pours herself a fresh cup of black coffee.

"Morning," Spencer says looking up from her laptop. Caleb, now sporting glasses and zoned in on some section of the newspaper takes a bite of his bagel.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria asks taking a sip from her mug.

"Have you met Hanna? It takes her 3 hours just to do her hair." Caleb says letting out a light chuckle. Aria laughs too, just then the doorbell rings. Spencer shuts the lid to her laptop and walks out of the kitchen to the front door. She opens the door but there's nothing there. Spencer looks down, on the brown door mat is a brown cardboard box. Spencer picks up the box and carries it into the kitchen. Aria and Emily stop in their tracks, they know exactly what this is, they've received several of these before. All from the same infamous person. Aria pull's an envelope off the top of the box.

"You get what you asks for. Keep an eye out. –A" Aria says out loud again much like the night before. Spencer pulls at the seam of tape on the top of the box. Inside is a little bloody covered-


End file.
